The Escapists 2 Wiki:Rules
This page is a list of all of the rules applied to The Escapists 2 wiki General * You must be at least 13 years old to join Wikia. If you say you are under 13 or heard about it on another wiki, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday. This is not our rule; we have to have this rule according to Wikia and the United States's Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). * Never reveal your own personal information, especially your home address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety, and will result in indefinite ban. * Do not link, upload, or suggest versions of The Escapists or other games to people. * You are allowed to use swear words on the chat, but only if it is not directed at another user. ** Note that saying "go to hell" to another user will still warrant administrative action, as that is harassment. Using "hell" as in "it is hell to escape on X prison" is okay, as it is not meant to be rude. * No spamming or vandalism. This includes spamming minor edits to get badges; please only make two or three edits in a row per page. Page blanking will usually not be allowed by abuse filter. If you use your account to only vandalize, you will get an indefinite block. * Articles are not a place to put your opinion or speculation. Keep it on your userpage, your blogs, or in forum threads. * Fanon content is not accepted on the wiki. There is a wiki for fanon The Escapists content. Fanon Prisons etc goes to the Steam Workshop. * No undoing/reverting good edits without a good reason. * No offensive or inappropriate content (including harassment, smoking or drug related, racism, sexism, or any types of bigotry). * Two accounts are not allowed. It is an exception if you forgot your password on an account (or a backup account), or if you want to create a bot. A bad name is not a reason to have two accounts, as renaming your account will allow you to change your username without the need to create a second account. In addition, test accounts, backup accounts, and bots are also permitted, as long as they are not abused. ** First offense is 1 month ban on main account, any other is infinite ban on main account. ** An exception to this rule is that if the reason of making a new account is because of being globally disabled due to being underaged. If they have turned 13 or above, they will be allowed to make a new account. Otherwise, sockpuppets of currently underaged users will still get blocked. * Advertising for other websites, purchasable products, services, or other promotional content is prohibited. Promotional or advertising-only accounts will receive an indefinite block. * Backseat moderating, also known as mini-modding, is prohibited. That means you must not tell someone to stop doing something that breaks the rules. Just report them to administrators, bureaucrats, or if applicable and/or as a last resort, VSTF members and Wikia Staff. If you backseat moderate, you will get a two week block after seven warnings. * Do not leave links to the same page, or redirects leading to the same page. This will not get you blocked immediately, but they are annoying. * Keep editing to your userpage at a minimum if possible. Mainspace edits are more important. You will not get banned if you do this, but it is highly advised you make mainspace edits. * Do not create duplicate pages. While not a bannable offense outside of spamming, this only serves to clutter the wiki. * You may make templates for your userpage, but ask a staff member before making a template for further use in the wiki. If the template was not permitted, you can just copy the source onto your userpage. * Just because something is not listed here and it is not appropriate to do does not mean you can do it without a punishment. * Any copyfraud (copyright-stealing) is strictly prohibited. * Do not fluff edit. Fluff editing is where one "cheats" at making an edit that is obviously unnecessary or when one removes things from an article and puts them back just for the sake of editing. Doing this excessively can result in warnings or block. Additionally do not edit only on one article, as it will be considered edit farming. * As of July 10, 2017, the Discord server is now considered official, meaning all rules will apply there as well. * Do not use autoplay music anywhere * Do not create clickbait or pointless blogs. These blogs either have an interesting title, but lead to bad or spam content in the blog. Pointless blogs are usually blank or contain very little text that does not explain anything, and is usually only made for the "make your first blog" badge. These will be deleted and may result a warning. * If you are banned twice, next banning offense will guarantee indefinite ban.